1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle equipped with a leanable body frame and two front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known vehicle includes a vehicle body frame that is leanable leftward or rightward when the vehicle is cornering, and two front wheels that are arranged side by side in a left-right direction of the vehicle body frame (for example, see U.S. Design Pat. No. D547,242 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,806).
A front portion of this type of vehicle tends to be large. Thus, in the vehicles described in U.S. Design Pat. No. D547,242 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,806, the link mechanism is disposed above the two front wheels so as to reduce the space therebetween, thus realizing a reduction in the size of the front portion of the vehicle in relation to the left-right direction of the vehicle body frame. However, in the vehicle including two front wheels in which a distance therebetween is narrow, the vehicle body cover covering the link mechanism extends, when the vehicle is in the upright state, to an area forward of the front ends of the two front wheels and below upper ends of the two front wheels. Consequently, it is difficult to reduce the size of the front portion of the vehicle in relation to the front-rear direction of the vehicle body frame.
An attempt was made to reduce the size of the vehicle body cover in relation to the front-rear direction of the vehicle body frame. Specifically, the shape of the vehicle body cover was changed so that a front end of the vehicle body cover was disposed behind the front ends of the two front wheels, the space between which was reduced, and above the upper ends thereof when the vehicle is in the upright state. As a result, although it was possible to decrease the size of the front portion of the vehicle, it was discovered that the maximum speed of the vehicle may decrease, or fuel consumption may deteriorate.